Most Wanted
by MoogleX
Summary: Four Years after the war, Harry has done the unthinkable: He murdered the Minister of Magic. How will Hermione react to the fact that the man she loves is a criminal?
1. Living Life

OK. This is my second fanfic. For those of you reading "Burying the Truth", I am still going to continue that story. I got this idea for this fanfic, while I was talking to myfriend. ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

It was raining. Hermione sat on the windowsill of her flat just looking at the rain. _'_It had been raining that night too_.'_ She thought. She looked at her clock sitting on her nightstand. It read "12:00" "Better go to sleep. Got to wake up early tomorrow_."_ She made her way to her bed, where she remembered that fateful night when it rained.

_Hermione was sitting in her living room waiting for Harry and Ron. "They're late." She said while glancing down at her watch. _

_She lived in a spacious flat in muggle London. Harry had defeated Voldemort the summer before he graduated Hogwarts. After destroying the Horcruxes, he used 'Priori Incantatem' and with the help of everyone that Voldemort had killed, he finally defeated the fiend. _

_It had been four years since the final battle. Harry and Ron both became Aurors while _

_Hermione obtained a job in The Department of Charms and Spells in the Ministry. Her job is to develop new spells for the aurors to use. She loved her job and she was doing extremely well at it also._

"_8:30. they are an hour late." It had become a tradition between the Golden Trio that every Friday they would go to the cinema to watch a muggle movie. Ron had been reluctant at first, but Harry and Hermione always got him jumbo popcorn to shut him up." _

_Hermione was about to go into her office and do paperwork, when there was a series of impatient knocks on her door. She hurried and when she opened it, she was greeted by a disheveled and thoroughly soaked Ron. "Ron what is-"Hermione, something's happened." _

"_What do you mean? What happened?" "Let's go inside, we can't talk about this out here." They rushed inside and sat down on her couch. Ron looked more serious than ever. She had not seen this look in since the Second War. "Ron, what is going on? You're frightening me." "Hermione, Harry killed the Minister of Magic." _

_Hermione barely had enough time to register what he had said before she said "What?! You are joking right?" she noticed his serious facial expression "Right?" he swallowed before he answered "No, I'm not. He killed the Minister Herms." She did not even say anything about the nickname that he knew that she hated._

_She was frozen in place. He continued "He also, injured sixteen Aurors and destroyed half on the building. After he killed Scrimgeour, he ran. No one has seen him since. The Prophet's already writing a story on it. This is going to make Skeeter's year."_

"_Ron, are you sure it was him? I mean, maybe it was someone else." "No Herms, it was him." Hermione tried to think of any possible explanation for her best friends actions. _

"_Maybe he was under the Imperius curse." "Herms, you know better than anyone that is not possible. This is Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One. Don't you remember that during the war, Mad-Eye trained him to fight off the Imperious? Also, he mastered Occulmency. Remember?" _

_She knew that Ron was right. Remus had trained Harry in, all throughout seventh year, so that Voldemort would not be able to get into his mind. Also, Mad-Eye had taught Harry to fight off the Imperious. This gave Harry a massive advantage over the Death Eaters, and had saved him from being captured many times._

_Hermione became frustrated and stood up. "Ron! There has got to be a logical explanation for this! This is Harry, our best friend! Maybe someone imitated his appearance with Polyjuice potion."_

_Ron stood up and let out an exasperated sigh, "It couldn't have been Polyjuice potion Herms." "Why?" she said desperately. "Because Polyjuice potion mimics the appearance of a person, not their powers. Harry can do wandless magic, no one else can do that, the Harry that attacked the Ministry also did wandless magic."_

_Hermione pondered this for a moment. Ron was right (those are words that she never thought that she would say). The Polyjuice potion could not mimic a wizard's powers. This is why Barty Crouch had to get Moody's magical eye in fourth year, because he could not mimic it._

"_Ron, but it could not have been Harry. You know that he would never do that. Why would he kill the Minister Ron?" "I don't know Hermione but maybe the Prophet is ri-"_

"_NO!" she cut him off. "Don't you dare say that!"_

_What Ron was referring to was that The Daily Prophet kept writing that Harry was going crazy. Instead of Skeeter writing it, a healer wrote it. The healer had facts, and made excellent points. What was strange was that Harry had been distant the last couple of days. 'Maybe the Prophet is right.' She thought._

"_Ron, but its Harry. How could he?" "I don't know Herms. But he committed murder. It was him. I saw him, he stunned me" Ron said softly. "It was Harry. We just have to accept the fact that the Harry Potter that we knew is gone."_

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and quickly showered. When she was done, she went into the kitchen and when she was making her coffee, she thought.

'It has been four months.' During those four months, the wizarding world was in chaos. The Ministry had to elect a new Minister. It had been a long process, but they finally decided on the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Aegeon Dawsden. He was a middle-aged man, with black and a few streaks of gray hair, but an excellent leader. He was better than Scrimgeour and Fudge. He was good friends with Dumbledore and with many members of the Order; but that did not stop him from searching for Harry.

Hermione's so-called 'best friend' was the Most Wanted man in the entire wizarding world. His current bounty was 100,000 galleons and rising. The Aurors could not find him. They English Ministry of Magic were getting help from the French, Italian, and even the Spanish Ministry in hopes of finding him. Harry has eluded them so far. No one knows where he is.

Hermione's life was going great. She had a great job, wonderful friends, but she was lonely. She dated, went out dancing, but she would always be lonely. If the experience with Voldemort had taught her anything, it was to live life top the fullest, because you never knew when a Dark Lord would try to kill you. She enjoyed her youth, but she would always think of _him._

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One, the man that she loved. Yes. She was in love with him. She had been since their seventh year at Hogwarts. She had wanted to tell him many times, but she did not have the courage. Now she would never get the chance, he was gone.

She went to her job, and worked diligently. When lunchtime came around, she barely even noticed Tonks. "Hermione, are you all right?" "Oh, Tonks, I barely noticed you there." "Are you ready to go to lunch?" "Yeah, let's go."

After the war, Hermione and Tonks became really close. Tonks married Remus to years ago.

"So, how's Ron?" asked Tonks. Her hair was a brilliant shade of violet today. "He's fine. Although, Lavender is driving him crazy with 'her' wedding." They both laughed at this. After two years of dating, Ron had finally proposed to Lavender. The entire Weasly clan rejoiced, but Tonks had lost a few galleons to Hermione. She never thought that they would get married.

"Yeah, that Lavender is a conniving bitch, Herms. She hates you." "I honestly don't know why. I'm not in love with Ron anymore." "That's not what she thinks. Ginny had told her that you're not, but I think she's gone mental with jealousy."

As soon as Lavender and Ron had started dating, Lavender hated Hermione. She always thought that Hermione was still in love with Ron. At the end of sixth year, Hermione and Ron had dated. This lasted for five months when Hermione broke it off. She never told Ron, or anyone else the real reason, she had just said that they were better off as friends.

Ginny, had married Draco Malfoy. When they had started dating, no one except Hermione, Harry, and Tonks knew. After a couple of months together, they had eloped and told Ginny's family, at Molly Weasley's Sunday dinner. Draco was attacked by all of Ginny's brothers, and even her parents, but they got past it, and he was always welcomed at the Weasley home.

No one ever mentioned Harry. Whenever someone did, Ron and Remus would freeze up, and Mrs. Weasley would always cry. He was a person that they never spoke about. It was too painful. They ignored talking about him. It was as if he never existed.

After lunch with Tonks, Hermione went back to her office. At six o' clock, she finally went back to her empty flat. She made herself dinner, and got out a photo album. She looked at the pictures. The were of her, Harry, and Ron. After flipping through the pages, she found a particular picture of Harry and her. She traced the outline of his delicate face. She missed him so much. 'I wish that I had told him how I felt. Now, I'll never get a chance.' She kept looking at the pictures and reminiscing about the person that she truly loved, well into the night.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Your opinions matter to me PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. The Boy Who Killed

Sorry I took so long. **I changed my pen name!!!!! **Anyway, Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Hermione awoke, showered, and ate breakfast. Just like she always did. Her life is was always in routine. She missed Harry. She wished that she had told him how she had really felt about him. How she loved him. '_Too late.' _she thought.

She went to work and she began to work. She was working on a spell that was like the Polyjuice potion but you could be in disguise for a longer time. It was challenging and it required her to bring her work home. When she finally arrived home, around six, she showered and got dressed. Draco was going to come over. After Hogwarts, Hermione and the ferret had become good friends. She talked to him when she could not talk to Harry or Ron.

The doorbell rang, and she opened it. "Draco!" she said and hugged him. "Hey Hermione." She let him into her apartment and they sat down, and watched Hermione's favorite movie, _Titanic_. Hermione was crying at the end, and Draco kept complaining about the movie. When, the movie ended, Draco was silent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" "Have you seen the _Prophet_?" "No, why?" He pulled out a copy of today's prophet." The headline read:

**Harry Potter spotted in Italy!!!**

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has been on the run for the last two months after murdering the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. In addition, he also destroyed half the building of the Ministry of Magic, and injured sixteen aurors. (To read this article turns to page 6.)_

_The Boy-Who-Killed, was spotted in Rome, Italy by a wizard. The wizard immediately told the Italian aurors and the Italian Minister of Magic soon found out. _

_The English Minister of Magic Aegeon Dawsden has called an emergency meeting in order to catch this murdered. If anyone has any information that may help this case, they have been asked to owl the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Hermione put down the article. "He's been spotted. That's good news." "Yeah. I guess. How are you?" Hermione had told Draco her deepest darkest secret; her true feelings for Harry. She had told him a couple of months ago, and since then, he has been trying to get her to act on her feelings.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" "Because the man that you love is a criminal on the run." "What do you mean 'love'? I do not love him anymore." "Yes, you do. I can tell." "Draco I don't love him anymore. He's a criminal and can't love a criminal." "Why? Ginny loved me?" "You are not a criminal. Harry is." "Well, some might say that Scrimgeour deserved it."" But he did it. He should not have. He's a criminal and I can't love him. I don't love him."

This was a lie. She loved him. She still loved him and she knew this.

While Hermione slept, she was plagued with a horrible dream. The dream, when Ron had told her what Harry had done. She really did miss him. She wished that he was here, with her.

The next day, Hermione woke up, and showered as usual. She put on a blue sundress, with flip flops. Her hair was straight and loose. She was going to Mrs. Weasley's Sunday lunch.

When she arrived at the Weasley's she went into the living room. There, was Draco, Ron, Lavender, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks. She walked in and sat down next to Tonks, the farthest away from Lavender.

"Hermione," said Tonks "What did you do yesterday?" "Draco and I watched a movie." "A bloody horrible movie." "It was not horrible. It was an excellent movie." "Which movie did she make you watch?" Ron asked "_Titanic." _"Oy! She made watch that movie too!" "Yes I did. And if I remember correctly you started crying in the end." she said.

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair and everyone started laughing. Fred and George were rolling on the floor. "Oy! That was only because there was something in my eye and because Harry-"it was like the air had been sucked out of the room. Everyone stopped laughing. Remus looked stunned, Fred and George sat upright, and Ron was just as stunned as Remus. "Let's eat" Tonks abruptly said.

Lunch was unusually quiet. All that was heard was knives and forks. It was clear that no one wanted to talk about the article.

When Harry killed the Minister, everyone was affected by it. Ron had lost his best friend and a brother. Remus had lost a son. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley also lost a son. And Hermione lost the man she loved, and her best friend.

"Hermione, dear when are you going to bring a nice man for all of us to meet?" Mrs. Weasly asked. "As soon as I meet him." "Hermione, you know I ran into Seamus the other day, why don't you give him a call?" Ginny asked.

'_Oh God_!' thought Hermione. Hermione hated being set up. She could not date Seamus. He use to be Harry's partner. He was too close to Harry and she could not handle that. "No thanks Gin." and she ate her lunch in silence.

When she finally arrived at home, she dove into her work. She needed a distraction. A distraction from her life. A distraction from her problems. She finally broke down and cried. She cried for Harry. She cried for herself. She cried for them.

When she woke up, she realized that she was still in her office. She looked at her alarm clock it read "2:00 a.m. Wayyyyyyyy to early to be up." She put away her papers, and went to her room to sleep.

The next time, that she awoke, she was awoken by the feel of someone's lips on hers. The lips were warm, soft, and inviting. It was as if, she had kissed them all of her life. Realization dawned on her, and she pushed the person that was kissing her away and opened her eyes.

The figure stumbled back, but regained balance just in time before it hit the ground. Hermione sat up, and grabbed her wand from under her pillow. "_Lumos Maximus!"_ the spell illuminated her entire bedroom.

She gasped when she saw who the person was.

His hair was longer and he had a stubble but those green eyes were the same. They were the same green eyes that she had fallen in love with all of those years ago. The same green eyes that she could drown in. She knew immediately who it was. "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione, it's me." that was all that she needed to hear. She threw her wand in the floor and ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

The kiss was intense and passionate. She poured all of her love for him into that one kiss, and he kissed her back. She licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he granted it. His hands went to her thigh then up her nightgown to her bum, and he squeezed. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he led her to the bed. Never breaking the kiss.

Her back hit the bed and he felt on top of her. They finally broke the kiss to breath. She looked into his green orbs, and longed for him to touch her. She was nervous. She was no virgin, but this was Harry. She did not know if this was a dream or if it was real, but at this point, she didn't care. All she wanted was him.

He kissed her again, and his hands went up her nightgown, up her hips, and to her breast. She moaned when he touched her breast. He brought his lips to her neck, and then to her shoulders. He kissed her earlobe and groaned into her ear. That was all she could take. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt, through it on the floor and ran her hands over his well-toned chest.

She lifted her arms, and he took of her nightgown. She felt self-conscious because she was in only her knickers, but then she looked into his eyes. His eyes were darkened with lust and desire; she couldn't take it, and she kissed him. He ran his hands over her breast and when he pinched her nipples, she moaned in ecstasy.

She unbuckled his belt, and threw it away then set to work on his trousers. She unbuttoned them, and pushed them down with her hands. She pushed them down the rest of the way with her feet. She put her hands in his boxers and grasped him. She stroked him up and down, and she loved the way he groaned. He took her hands out and she put them around his neck. He removed her knickers, and after tossing them away, he entered one finger into her.

She was soft, and wet, just perfect for him. She moaned and arched her back. He stuck another finger in, and she whispered his name from her lips. "Harry, please, stop teasing." she pleaded and he entered her.

When she entered her, she gasped. They soon found a rhythm that was perfect and she rocked her hips back and forth and she met him every time he thrust. Words of encouragement escaped her lips and then she reached her climax. His name escaped from her lips and her sweet moans brought him with her and he collapsed on top of her.

She slowly regained her strength and she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Was it a dream? Was it real? Review to find out!!!!!!!  



	3. Can I love a criminal?

Thanks for the reviews that I got. I know that I shouldn't have introduced Harry in such a early chapter but there is a reason why I did that. Here is the next chapter. it's semi-long so that should make you guys happy. This is just a revised copy.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!!!**

* * *

Hermione woke up with the sun's rays on her face. _'What happened last night?'_ she thought. As she tried to remember what had happened, she felt the pressure on her waist. When she looked to her left, she saw the man that she was pining away for all of these years; the man that made her weak at the knees; the man that was a murderer. She slowly and silently crept out of bed, grabbed her robe, got some clothes, and went to the bathroom. 

After a quick shower, she came out of the bathroom, and went to her kitchen. While she was looking for the coffee pot, she heard the sound of a door opening. She turned around dreading what was to come, and saw Harry coming out of her room. He stopped when he saw her.

'_Merlin he looks sexy!' _she thought. _'Oh why did he have to come out in only boxers? I wonder what it would be like to take them off with my teet- Stop! Bad Hermione!' _"Hi." he said.

Obviously this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hi? That's all that you can say? You act distant and Ron and I could not even talk to you and then I find out that you killed the Minister of Magic and that apparently the Daily Prophet was right and that you went insane. Then, you are on the run from the _entire _wizarding world. You tore _everything _apart! You hurt so many people; Remus, Ron, _everyone! _And especially me Harry! How could you! And then, two months later, you I wake up to you kissing me, and then you sleep with me! _And "Hi" is all that you can say?_

Harry listened to all of her words and was a little hurt by what she had said, but also understood where she was coming from. "I know that you have questions, and I'll try to answer all of them."

"No, you will _not try _to answer them, you _will._" she said angrily. "I guess that we should start with the most obvious one: did you do it?"

Harry was silent for a moment and then he replied "Yes."

Hermione almost wanted to cry. A small part of had not believed that Harry had actually not killed the Minister of Magic but now to actually hear him saying it, she knew that it was true.

She was shocked, but she had to make him answer the question that has been plaguing her for two months; this was the question that was in the mind of every witch and wizard. "Why?"

"I don't know." he replied softly. He wasn't lying. He didn't know why he did it.

"'I don't know' what kind of half-assed excuse is that?" she yelled.

"It's the only one that I have." he replied sincerely.

"Why did you come back?" she asked.

"For you." he went to her and held her arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have loved you for such a long time. I was just too scared to admit it; but while I was in hiding, all that I kept thinking was about you. How I never told you how I felt; how I wanted to kiss you every time I saw you and touch you everywhere, and finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to come back and see you; but when I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I lost control and kissed you."

She listened to his words. _"He loves me! I'm such a dumbass! I should have told him! We could have had months together! Wait stop thinking that! He's a murderer!" _"I love you Hermione." those words snapped her back to reality.

He loved her. She had wanted to hear him say those words to her for such a long time. Was it too late? Had too much changed between them? Could they really be together in spite of everything that has happened?

"And I know that you love me too."

"No I-"she started to say but he cut her off.

"I could feel it in the way that you kissed me last night, and the ways that you made love to me so please don't try to deny it."

She could not try to hide it any longer. Even when she had told Draco that she did not love him, she knew that deep down in her heart she did. She had always loved him. She _will _always love him, No matter what.

"Harry I can't love you!" she said shaking her head.

"Why Hermione?" he asked clearly aggravated. "Why can't you love me?"

"Because you're a murderer!" she yelled breaking away from his arms "you killed someone-not just anyone- but the Minister of Magic! How could you!" What makes you different from Voldemort?" she asked softly.

"I'm not like him Hermione." he said softly grabbing her again and looking into her eyes. "You know the real me. The real me is the man that has been in love with you for a long time; The real me is the same boy who you helped to stop Voldemort and who relied on you when we were at Hogwarts. The real me is the man who loved your smile and loves when you bite your bottom lip when you are nervous; The real me is the man that came back to you last night and made love to you. That is who I am Hermione

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I can't." and she disapparated.

* * *

Hermione apparated to Grimmauld Place. After the war, Harry had given Grimmauld Place to Tonks and Remus. They refused profusely, but in the end, they finally accepted. With all that has happened in the last few hours, she completely forgot that she was suppose to meet Tonks and Ginny for brunch.

"Tonks? Ginny?" Hermione said when she apparated in the living room.

"Hermione! We're in the kitchen!" came Tonk's voice.

She made her way to the kitchen and she was greeted by her friends.

After the war, everyone changed. Ginny's flaming red hair grew past her shoulders but it was not as long as Hermione's which was up to her waist. She was happy and was you could tell by looking at her. Ginny worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's and her husband Draco became Ron's Auror partner. So far, they had not fought on the job because if one of them got hurt (which was likely if Ron would fight Draco, their relationship was always rocky. They would agree one minute, and then they would be getting into a fist fight.) they would end up in St. Mungo's and they were not so sure if Ginny would heal them instead of kill them.

Tonks was still an Auror and Remus worked for Dawsden. After Dawsden became the Minister, he past a law that let werewolves and other creatures have jobs at the Ministry. This law was dubbed "Dumbledore's Law." in honor for the old headmaster because he was never biased and treated all creatures with equal respect. As a result, the relationship between humans and magical creatures grew greatly and you could even see a goblin walk down Diagon Alley and no one would mind. The creatures were treated as equals, and Remus made history as being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Third to receive the position of Minister of Magic. The second person was Vice Minister Arthur Weasly.

"Tonks, Ginny. it's so good to see you." she greeted them.

"Hermione! It's been so long!" Tonks greeted her.

"You saw me yesterday!"

"Well, new things happen in twenty-four hours." Tonks said while laughing.

'_you're right about that.' _Hermione thought. She sat down, and they talked and gossiped. "So, Tonks, why exactly did you invite us here?"

"What? I can't invite my best friends to brunch at my house without having an ulterior motive?" she asked pretending to be hurt.

"Hmmmm let me think about it: no!" Ginny said.

"Yeah you're right." Tonks said while laughing.

"So why did you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm pregnant!" Tonks said.

"Tonks! That's amazing! Congratulations!" Hermione said and got up and hugged her friend.

Hermione was truly happy for her. Tonks and Remus had been trying for a long time and finally their prayers were answered.

After Hermione went back to her seat, Hermione asked her a question. "Tonks, do you believe that love can overcome all obstacles?"

"What? Where did that come from?" she asked puzzled.

"I was reading a book, and I was thinking about that question." Hermione quickly lied. "Well, do you?"

"Yeah. Love can overcome anything Hermione. Just look at me and Remus. He was a werewolf but that didn't stop me from loving him and now, we were blessed with a child. Love is the strongest force. Or look at Ginny and Draco. Draco has done bad things, but he helped us and Ginny fell in love with him. They had a tough time too, but in the end, the got their happily ever after. Love isn't perfect Herms. You got to go over some walls in order to be happy."

"Is it worth it?" she asked

"Yes it is." Ginny replied. "Love is always worth it."

Hermione realized that she could love Harry. She could be with him. It didn't matter if he was a criminal; she loved him no matter what; warts and all.

"Thanks guys. I got to go." she said quickly and disapparated.

When Hermione apparated to her apartment, she went to her room and saw Harry zipping up his bag. He turned around and saw her in at the door.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving. I guess that you should be glad that you didn't turn me in. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt earlier. Maybe we could've had something special. I'm also sorry for dragging you into this and hurting you. You don't deserve to be hurt. I'm sorry for everything, Hermione."

She went to him and kissed him passionately. When she broke away, she said "You talk way too much Harry. Stop packing; you are not going anywhere."

"But you said-"she put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I love you, Harry. I know what you did but I still love you. We couldn't have a relationship before, so let's have one now. I want to be with you; warts and all."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"You're crazy you know that?" he told her.

"Logic and reason go out the window once love gets involved."

"That's cute where did you get that from?"

"A TV. show." she said simply.

"You know, if they catch me, you'll get in trouble for harboring a criminal." he said playfully.

"I don't care. The fact that you're a criminal is sexy."

"Oh really?" he said raising an eyebrow.

'Yes. a dead turn on."

He kissed her passionately and led her to the bed.

* * *

YAY!!!! Hermione and Harry are together! Obviously, there is going to be some trouble. The T.V. show that I got the quote from is _Charmed. _

The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A Letter From Draco

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!!** I know that a lot of you are wondering what is going to happen to H/Hr (I am actually wondering the same thing too). I'm still working out what's going to happen but I think that you guys will like it. I'm sorry that I took so long but I've been wondering how I was going to organize this chapter and then my keyboard got messed up so I had to buy another one. So, here is chapter 4 ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a huge grin on her face. She looked over to Harry and saw that he was already awake. "Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked. 

"Nothing. Just thinking." he replied.

"You know, you surprise me." she said while covering herself with the red satin sheets and snuggling up to his side.

"How so?" he replied while running his hands through her hair.

"Before, when ever someone got hurt, you would always blame yourself and be depressed. But now, it's like you've made peace with this situation. You're calm now and serene. I guess I am just wondering what happened to make you this way." she stated.

"Well, after being in a cave for two months, love I've had a long time to think about it. The first few days there were hard. I was so disgusted with myself, Hermione. I couldn't believe what I had done. Then, I just started thinking about how I could never come back here and that the world would be better off without me. Merlin, Hermione I tried to kill myself!" he looked away ashamedly.

She tilted his chin so he could look at her. "What stopped you?" she asked softly.

"You did." he replied just as softly. "Your voice appeared in my head and it stopped me. You made me realize that I could make it through and that I was strong. You helped me so much, love, even though you didn't know it." he said looking at her with his eyes full of love.

"I'm glad that I was able to help." she replied before giving him a passionate kiss. It was a kiss to remind his that she loved him with all of her heart. That she always and will always love him no matter what.

After the need for oxygen became noticeable, they broke the kiss. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Harry." she said and smiled.

"So, how's everyone doing?" he said while running his hands up and down her arms.

"Hmm let's see. Oh! Ron's getting married!" she replied excitedly.

"Really? He finally got enough courage to pop the question?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah he did. Oh Harry, Lavender's gone mad! She showed me a picture of the bridesmaid's dresses, and they're absolutely horrid!" she said completely mortified.

"You're a bridesmaid?" he asked shocked. After she nodded her head, he said "But _why?_ I mean you know that I love you but Lavender _hates _you! Why would she choose you as a bridesmaid?"

"Not just a bridesmaid but the bloody _maid-of-honor_!" she shrieked.

"Obviously Ron had something to do with this, love." he said.

"Harry, I'm not joking about the dress! I'm going to look like a big ball of cotton candy!" she said before burying her face in her hands.

"You're going to look beautiful, love." he said. "So, how are Remus and Tonks?" he said quickly while changing the subject.

"Tonks is pregnant!" she said happily.

"That's great, love."

"I know. She's so happy, Harry."

"I'm happy for her too. 'Mione love, how did everyone react to what I did?" he asked looking down.

Hermione sighed and she sat on her knees holding the covers with one hand. "Harry, it does it really matter? Just forget about it." she tried to reason with him. She didn't want to say it. Her reaction was nothing compared to Mrs. Weasley's. Poor Molly, she wouldn't stop crying for a week.

"'Mione, I need to know. Please." he pleaded with her.

"Harry, can we please just enjoy being here, please? Let's just enjoy this moment."

"Fine." he didn't want to fight with her. Not when they were so happy. He would ask her another time. This was far from over.

She got up and took the coves with her while making her way to the bathroom. "Hey, where're you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." she replied.

"Great! I'll join you." and he followed her into the bathroom.

After they both came out of the bathroom, and dressed, they made their way into the kitchen. When they arrived, Hermione saw Draco's owl with a note tied to its leg. She went to the owl,, got the note, and offered it some water. It happily accepted and stayed where it was; it was clearly waiting for a reply.

_Hermione,_

_Tonight we all go to your place remember? What should Ginny and I bring? What time should we be there? Remember: Lavender is coming so try to get something that she might like too so that this time, we won't hear her complaining throughout the entire movie. Honestly, the bitch can't shut up! _

_I spoke to Tonks today. She and Remus won't be able to make it. They are going to have dinner at her parent's house. If we are going to watch a movie, **PLEASE **pick something that isn't a chick flick! Action is good too you know. _

_Draco_

Hermione couldn't believe that she had forgotten. The second Friday of the month, they all got together and played games or even watched a movie. It was the one time that they took time out of their busy lives and all hung out. She wrote a quick reply on the back of the note.

_Draco,_

_Be here at seven. Bring firewhisky, the strongest kind. Maybe if Lavender is drunk enough, she'll pass out. (Just kidding, but bring it anyway.) Don't worry, this time I got an action movie._

_Hermione_

"Hey, what did Draco want?" he asked.

"They're coming over. It's the second Friday of the month." she said. Then it hit her. Two Aurors are coming to her house where she's harboring a fugitive. '_Fuck!' _she thought.

"Harry! You've got to hide! They can't see you! I'm so stupid!" she continued rambling and muttering obscenities while pacing around the kitchen. Harry grabbed her hands and made her face him.

"Hermione, calm down! It's only twelve in the afternoon. I don't have to hide yet. They won't find me. I'll hide in your bedroom closet. Just calm down." he let go of her wrist and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest.

"I just- I can't lose you Harry. Not when I just got you." she said.

"You won't. I'll always be here, love." he replied.

He didn't know that he was wrong.

* * *

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooo srry that this took so long. Expect the next chapter on friday or saturday. **Please Review!**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
